


Tattoo Your Name Across My Heart

by xLoveMx



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, This is so soft, Widojest - Freeform, also a little bit of humor, much softer than i thought it would be tbh, widojest hiatus prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: Surely, she could have tattooed a dick on him, but considering the time she had spent doing it, it would have to be a very detailed dick.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	Tattoo Your Name Across My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Another week, another hiatus prompt!  
> This week we're going with "tattoo", which fits quite well, because I was watching the pirate arc and absolutely thinking about Jester tattooing Caleb. :P
> 
> Enjoy. x

There were a lot of things Beau could have expected to see when she opened the door to the room Jester and her usually shared. Well, she wasn’t really expecting anything this time around, but she could have, and neither of those things included a shirtless Caleb on the floor, with Jester on top of him.

“Damn, at least put a sock on the door?” She managed, stopping halfway into the room, and Caleb’s eyes shot up to meet hers, his cheeks red from embarrassment. “It’s not like…” He began, but Jester was swatting at his shoulder.

“Will you keep still? Or do you want me to fuck this up? That’ll only hurt more,” She chided him, and Beau had her eyebrows raised by now.

“Well, that sounds like some kinky stuff, which I definitely don’t want to be involved him,” She then added, and even though it had seemed impossible, Caleb blushed ever harder.

“A tattoo,” He finally managed, “Jester’s giving me a tattoo,” And it took Beau a moment to access the whole situation. Jester, who had one hand on Caleb’s chest seemingly to keep him down, and a needle in the other. There was ink next to them, but Beau hadn’t really paid attention to it, because wherever Jester and Caleb were, there was usually ink.

“Right. Could still be kinky if it’s a sex thing,” She then noted, and Caleb sighed loudly, a sign for Beau to get out of there as fast as possible. He probably wouldn’t do it, but he could absolutely set her on fire with a wave of his hand if he wanted to.

“We should have locked the door,” Caleb mumbled as he let his head drop back against the pillow Jester had put down onto the ground so he would be comfortable. Well, as comfortable as he could be with Jester on top of him.  
She had always been a lot, but right there on top of him? Well he was having a slight problem with his concentration, attempting to recite all sorts of passages from books he’s read to keep his mind occupied.

“Cay-leb,” Jester eventually pulled his attention back to her, because of course she did, “Can you do the lights? It’s getting too dark.” He wasn’t quite sure how long they had already been doing this, it definitely felt like hours, even though the tattoo wasn’t all that big.

Moving his hand, the globules of light appeared around them, and for a moment Jester was distracted, her lips curling into a smile.

Caleb could only stare.

He’d always liked watching her, whether she was quiet and drawing by herself, or a burst of energy made her dance and skip around the room. It made his heart beat a little faster to see her smile, and if he could be the reason for it then he’d do whatever was in his power.

“Okay, now I’m almost done.” Jester turned her attention back to him, leaning down so she could keep on working.

The needle under his skin was a little unpleasant, but Caleb was used to pain, and Jester with her sparkling, and focused, eyes and her hair falling into her face every now and then, was a good distraction.

Her familiar smell lingered in his nose, and before he could stop himself, he had reached up to brush a strand of hair behind her ear.

Jester’s eyes went up to meet his, and he had a hard time trying not to blush again. Maybe he could just pass it off as still blushing from the things Beau had said.

A small smile tugged on the corners of her lips then before she went back to work, finishing the tattoo.

When she had asked if she could tattoo him, Caleb had instinctively said yes. Granted, he had only been half listening, because he’d been reading, but Jester must have known that. It was also impossibly hard to tell her no, he had found, which might have been because he was just a little in love with her.

It wasn’t something they had ever talked about, but something was telling them that she knew. Maybe not consciously, but she was always around to make him laugh and whenever they sat up, keeping watch, she would snuggle up against him and when they went to sleep eventually, Caleb would wake up with her hand in his.

He wasn’t a bad talker, but whenever it came to Jester, words seemed to fail him.

“Alright, all done!” Jester eventually nodded, her face beaming with pride as she slipped off him, pointing towards the mirror on the far-left wall. “You can have a look,”

Some people might have called him crazy, letting her just tattoo him with whatever she wanted, not even asking what it was, but Caleb trusted her. Surely, she could have tattooed a dick on him, but considering the time she had spent doing it, it would have to be a very detailed dick.

Moving to stretch out his legs, Caleb watched for a moment as Jester cleaned up, before walking towards the mirror. He had at least been able to pick the place she’d put the tattoo in, and without hesitation he had picked his chest, somewhere close to his heart.

His eyes then caught sight of his reflection, glancing down to where he now had the tattoo on his skin. It was a cat, looking very similar to Frumpkin, in front of what looked like a pretty good replica of Jester’s spiritual weapon.

“Do you like it?” she asked, having popped up behind him with a smile on her face. Caleb felt his heart miss a beat as his own lips curved into a smile.

“A cat and a giant pink lollipop, interesting combination,” He mused, and Jester rolled her eyes as she moved closer.

“It’s you and me, Cay-leb,” She then replied, shaking her head. “So you’ll always remember me, even if we might not be in the same place.”

His heart missed another beat there, and Caleb turned away from the mirror, so he was facing her. “Jester, I’ll always remember you,” His voice was much quieter than he had intended it to be, and suddenly her arms had wrapped around his middle and she was pressed against him in a hug.

“Promise?” She whispered, and Caleb slowly lifted his arms to hold her close.

“Jester Lavorre,” He then replied, “Even if the world was falling apart, I’d still only be thinking of you,”

The dancing lights were still there, making them glow softly in the otherwise darkening room, as Jester pulled back to look at him. “You really mean that?” She then asked, and Caleb just nodded.

And because there was nothing else he could have said, Caleb leaned in a little closer to press his lips against Jester’s, giving her just enough time to pull away. And of course she didn’t. Instead she met him halfway, her lips curved into a smile.

Funny, Caleb then thought, that despite everything they had been through together, it had taken her prodding him with a needle to confess his feelings for her. If anything, it definitely made for a good story to tell.


End file.
